Christmas
by xSonya
Summary: Christmas is a time for giving, and recieving of course. Kakashi buys Iruka a gift in hopes that he gets to use it on him later in the bedroom.


**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy my little Christmassy Iruka/Kakashi story as a gift :D  
The festive season, a great excuse to write smut xD (The italic chunk in the middle of this is a flash back from this morning)  
**  
It was rare for this particular festive celebration to live up to the expectation of being 'A white Christmas" but on that particular Christmas evening it did just that.

The leaf village was buried under a thick blanket of those pure white flakes. The multitude of colourful lights that decorated many-a-houses and the large tree in the centre oscillated beautifully off of the crystalline shards, illuminating the entire village in that warm and festive glow.

It was truly admirable from the window of his apartment, and he wanted nothing more than to have Kakashi by his side; and so he was, with an arm hooked lovingly around his waist as they both gazed mesmerizingly at the wonderful scene from the window.

It was most amusing to watch the Genin play in the snow. He found it particularly amusing how Naruto created those shadow clones and bombarded everyone with balls of the fluffy white ice. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sasuke sulk in the corner.

"Don't you want to go and play with your students?" Kakashi asked, observing the smile that was plastered on his face.

"No it's ok... I want to spend time with you." He looked down at the hand securing his waist. That made Kakashi smile, thought he didn't want Iruka missing out on all the fun on his account.

"You sure?" He asked, looking up at the face that was trying to gaze at the floor.

"Yeah" He looked away.

There was a long pause.

"I love you Kakashi" He murmured, the lightest shade of red adorning his soft tanned cheeks. Everything he could have wanted in life was right here.

"What brought that on?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. He was shocked in the slightest. He knew Iruka was really shy about displaying his affections. He'd only spoke those three words during their nightly activities, when he was on the edge of complete ecstasy.

Quite honestly, he couldn't wait to use the gift he'd bought for Iruka. The expression on his face when he'd opened it was absolutely priceless. It was more of a gift for himself really, but he'd get away

...  
_  
He handed Iruka the small rectangular box, wrapped in shiny red paper decorated with intricate gold writing 'Merry Christmas'_

"You didn't have to get me anything Kakashi... You already gave me what I asked for." He had said, running his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Open it" He had whispered in his ear, unable to hide the perverted smirk that broke out across his face. Resting his head on his shoulder he looked down at the fingers gently rip the paper open. He removed the lid on the box.

"K-Kakashi" When he looked to his face, the expression was indeed priceless. The way his eyes widened and he could've mistaken his face for a very red tomato.

He trailed his tongue seductively up his neck to his ear "I want to use it on you later." His voice filled with barely contained lust. He deliberately breathed heavy at his ear.

"I-I..." Iruka was doomed for sure.

... 

Iruka hooked his arm around Kakashi's neck and brought him in for a kiss. Not one filled with lust, but one coated in the thickest layer of love, adoration, and passion. He shyly ran his tongue along the bottom lip of his lover. He would savour this particular Christmas. He had already known what he had wanted as a gift, and Kakashi had granted him that rare delicacy without any questions asked. He brought his hand up, running his fingers over the warm skin, caressing those so soft cheeks the man kept hidden to the rest of the world.

He had wanted him not to wear his mask just this once for the entire day, so he can see all of Kakashi, and he made sure to remember each and every detail and commit it to memory. Sure he'd taken the mask off when they had sex but in the dark it was hard to see, and when your vision was hazy with lust, the task of concentrating was just an impossible one.

"You're so beautiful" He Iruka murmured looking deep into his dark cloudy eyes. For the first time, he actually saw the red tint that graced the skin of his cheeks. He fingered the scar at his right eye.

"Not as beautiful as you" His voice was low and soft, as he buried his head in the crook of Iruka's neck, as if he was trying to hide. He twined his fingers in those silky silver spikes as he nuzzled close.  
"I love you too Iruka" He whispered against the skin of his neck. "And I want you" He blushed as Kakashi looked back to stare him in the eye. The copy ninja ran a finger down his bare arm, and took the hand of his lover. "I want you now"

"K-Kakashi..." He was silenced when the others lips crushed down on his own. His moan was muffled, as his fingers only tightened in that silver mane.

It was rare nights like those, when Kakashi would look at him with that barely contained lust-filled gaze. Nights like those that Kakashi would let himself lose control, for just a few hours. Nights like those that allowed him to destroy all defensive walls, all barriers it had taken so long to build up; to repel that outside world. Nights like those that allowed him to succumb fully to the man that he loved. And that was why he loved him, so so much...

That gaze alone was enough to make Iruka blush only the darkest shade of the finest and deepest red, to make his stomach tingle wildly as if he were sick with love. It was enough to undo him completely.

"Iru-ka" The name rolled seductively off his tongue as he whispered it in the Chunin's ear. The warm breath tickled his lobe, eliciting a shiver from him. Turning the vibrator he'd bought Iruka-himself- for Christmas on the highest setting, he hovered over the form bellow him. He trailed it slowly along his inner thigh, to rest and to tickle teasingly at his balls. All that could be heard was Iruka's wild panting and heavy wanton moans, along with the constant buzz of the toy.

"M-Mmm K-Kakashi..." He whimpered. Kakashi slid the vibrator along his crack, playing at his entrance, but not pushing it in.

"Tell me what you want Iruka" He purred, loving the way his skin rippled when he pushed the vibrator against it and the way the Chunin squirmed beneath him.

"K-Kakashi... Please" He flushed. '_Please don't make me say it..._' He shoved back against the toy. _Actions speak louder than words and all that..._ He thought.

Just like the vibrator that Kakashi worked in and out of his ass, the noise emitted from those two soft lips was also a constant hum. In a sudden rush of overwhelming ecstasy he came without warning, all over the clean crisp white bed sheets. He moaned out his lovers name as he clung to the sheets beneath him, thrusting against it for friction as he rode out his high.

Kakashi suddenly felt jealous of the toy. He discarded it and brought his own straining erection out of his trousers. He wanted Iruka. And he wanted him now.

Leaving Iruka no time to recover, he positioned his cock at his entrance and slowly pushed passed that still tight ring of muscle. "Ngh..." He threw his head back as he held onto his hips tightly, entering that warmth. "So tight Iruka..." He moaned as he thrust into him once.

Iruka mewled beneath him, feeling his own cock soon hardening again. Kakashi was a lot bigger than the vibrator, and the heat entering him was so overwhelming. As well as his breathing, Kakashi's thrusting became erratic and sloppy as he quickly neared his climax. He uncontrollably moaned out his lover's name. He grabbed Iruka's arousal with his other hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"F-faster" Iruka moaned out, flushing that infamous shade of red. He buried his face in the blankets, trying to muffle his moans when he hit his prostate. "Y-Yes! T-there..." He moaned out.

Kakashi tried hard to hit that spot through the overwhelming pleasure, but Iruka's muscles kept clamping down around him and it soon became too much to handle. He came deep inside his lover, coating his insides. Iruka released once more, all over Kakashi's hand. "I love you" He panted, collapsing on Iruka.

"M-me too..." He moaned out, not quite able to form a full coherent sentence. They lay there for a while, coming down from their high.

"So did you like your present?" Kakashi asked curiously, still panting quite heavily.

"You mean did I like YOUR present" He answered tiredly, smiling. Kakashi was as perverted as ever. "It was fun" He admitted under his breath. Kakashi's eyes twinkled, smirking widely.

"I think we should use it on you next time though" The smirk from Kakashi's face disappeared and it was Iruka's turn to smirk evilly. '_Mmm yes... It's Kakashi's turn next_' He would surprise him in the New Year. He thought wickedly, before falling sleep with Kakashi on top of him.

**Sorry if there are quite a few mistakes, I couldn't be bothered to read over it : (**

Please take the time to gift me a comment and let me know what you thought ;)

Just had to end it like that XD If I'm not too lazy, Iruka might get his own back ;) –Till the new year people! Have a fabulous Christmas!  


7


End file.
